fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Starlight Phantoms
is a Kirby game developed by Pyro Enterprises, based off of the previous series entry Kirby: Star Allies as well as The Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Though reminiscent of past games in the modern Kirby series, the game aims to modify the gameplay loop to be more engaging and challenging, in response to complaints about Star Allies. Story The game's story begins with a shot of Kirby sleeping in his house as the sun rises behind him. He slowly rubs his eyes and steps out, greeting the dawn with a smile on his face. Suddenly, he notices the sun is going back down. Confused, he runs towards a nearby hill to witness a large bird-like object swooping over the landscape, seemingly siphoning the light into itself. Kirby runs after the bird, stumbling as the sky gets darker and darker. The bird flies off, having almost entirely absorbed the sun. Suddenly, a strange letter falls onto Kirby's body; he dusts himself off and opens it. Kirby swallows the letter and attempts to summon the Warp Star to himself... but to no avail, as the star never comes. Kirby sets out into Dream Land once again to find someone who can help him pursue the Starlight Phantoms... Eventually, Kirby arrives at the Halberd, hoping that Meta Knight will be able to help him retrieve the Warp Star. However, when he makes it to the helm of the ship, he finds the masked knight at the losing end of a duel with a mysterious woman in a feathered cape. A small man in black robes claps to congratulate her as she picks up Meta Knight's sword, the Galaxia, and tucks it away in her cape- a fitting prize for winning a duel against one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. Kirby confronts the two, with the feathered lady pulling out a long sword glowing with heat as she instructs her companion to leave- she would not let the Starlight Phantoms and their mission be jeopardized. Kirby manages to beat the mysterious woman, who drops Galaxia from her seemingly infinite supply of weapons. She merely scoffs as her cape transforms into beautiful red wings, stating that she wouldn't allow someone from such a backwater planet stop her group from taking all the light they needed. As the last of the light faded from the sky, she took off. Kirby felt colder and colder without Popstar's light, but Meta Knight managed to get back to his feet behind him. Pointing Galaxia skyward, he summoned a Warp Star for Kirby, who quickly leapt on and ventured off into space. Gameplay In general, Starlight Phantoms plays similarly to sidescrolling Kirby titles from Return to Dream Land onward. Kirby retains his usual moveset- dashing, floating infinitely, and inhaling opponents to obtain Copy Abilities- and plays effectively the same aside from a general speed increase to his movements. Each ability has unique attack movesets and properties allowing Kirby to solve puzzles with them. In total, there are (TBA) Copy Abilities in the game. The gameplay still progresses in linear level fashion, with Kirby traversing stages to reach the end goal and make their way to the boss of each world, collecting the crucial Astro Map objects hidden in each stage in order to act as a method of unlocking the boss battle. Unlike previous games, the life system has been entirely removed, with the consequence for death instead being the loss of Point Stars that Kirby has collected. Point Stars now act as currency, which Kirby is able to spend at Magolor's Milky Way Market for various goods, including Color Sprays, Copy Scrolls, Furniture, keys to extra levels, and more. Though 4-player co-op and the Helper system return from Star Allies, the process by which this system works has been heavily modified. Up to three additional players can take the role of Ghost Kirbies, which have an identical moveset to Ghost Kirby from Squeak Squad. These Ghost Kirbies are able to possess certain enemies, turning them into Helpers that aid Kirby. As such, Helpers are entirely inaccessible without multiple players, and boss AI does indeed scale with the number of players active at once. Kirby's Room Inspired by the similar feature included in Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby's Room is a small area that can be customized with various cosmetic and interactive items known as Furniture. Furniture can be purchased from Magolor with Point Stars or be found inside levels, with special collectible items known as ? Chests. Using the Furniture items, the player can decorate Kirby's Room in any manner they want, with some items simply serving as cosmetic or decorative items while others have more functional purposes. Once the core storyline is complete, the player's room is uploaded to the internet, where it becomes part of the unlockable Kirby Mansion mode as a randomized room that can appear in other player's games. Challenge Config Challenge Config is a special mode inspired by the Assist Options present in the game Celeste. The mode more or less consists of a set of options aimed at modifying the gameplay engine, allowing those who seek more of a challenge to do so. Options included in Challenge Config are: *Base Health- Reduce the base health of Kirby and other players for a greater challenge. *Boss Invincibility- Modify the number of frames after a boss is hit that it is invulnerable to damage. Higher amounts mean fewer opportunities to damage a boss. *Kirby's Invincibility- Modify the number of frames Kirby is immune to damage after getting hurt. *Kirby's Dodge- Toggle whether or not Kirby can dodge out of shield or not, or even turn off his shielding ability entirely. *Ω Bosses- A special option unlocked after beating the game once. If toggled on, replaces all bosses with Ω variants, which have harder attacks, more health, and more intelligent AI. Characters Copy Abilities Starlight Phantoms features (TBA) Copy Abilities, with 35 returning and (TBA) new. New Returning Levels Gallery KirbySPshot1.png|Screenshot of the opening level on Planet Popstar. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes